monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Clawdeen Wolf
"Here, hold my purse, and my books, my earrings, laptop, phone, make-up bag, my bracelets." -Clawdeen in "Fur Will Fly" Clawdeen Wolf is the 15-year-old daughter of the Werewolf. She is a fierce fashionista and stands out in any crowd. She has many siblings, including her brother Clawd Wolf, and her sisted Howleen Wolf. Personality Clawdeen is confident, energetic, dramatic, and fierce. According to a diary entry by Ghoulia Yelps, she goes a bit "freaky" when in the presence of the full moon, (or something resembling it, such as a spotlightClawditions) but often ends up using this to her advantage.Fur Will Fly She is also fiercely loyal, both to her Ghouls and Family. Portrayals In the webisodes and Monster High movie "New Ghoul @ School", Clawdeen's voice is provided by Salli Saffioti, who also provides the voice for Clawdeen's "alpha rival" Cleo de Nile. Clawdeen speaks with a Brooklyn accent. In the music video for the Monster High Fright Song, there are several character analogues who received creative interpretation by the video crew. The "Leopard Girl" is portrayed by Britany Cole. Physical Description Clawdeen has dark brown hair, wolf ears with both her ears having two piercings. She has dark brown hair , usually long and flowing with many curls. Being so fashionable, she changes it often. Ranging from short bob-cut styled green hair for dawn of the dance, to very long and smooth in a ponytail. She has fangs that are white as normies teeth. Her nails are long sharp claws. Classic Monster Clawdeen is the daughter of the werewolf seen in Universal's 1941 film The Wolf Man'' starring Lon Chaney, Jr. ''The Wolf Man story is a familiar werewolf tale: a man is bitten by another werewolf, and is cursed with transformation each month on the night of the full moon. Clawdeen shares several characteristics with Lon Chaney, Jr. character, including the fact that she is covered head to toe with fur and has claws. She also has trouble controlling her inner wolf when she sees a full moon, or a full moon-like object such as a spotlight (as seen in the webisode "Talon Show"). Relationships Family Clawdeen lives with her "big family in a not so big house and it always seems like there is some kind of drama going on over there. The way they argue, you'd think they don't like each other, but you'd be wrong. They watch out for each other and if you fight one of them, you better be ready to take them all. Her known siblings are Clawd wolf and Howleen wolf."Holt Hyde's Diary, August 1st In the books her parents own a bed & breakfast. In the first chapter of the third Monster High book all of Clawdeen's siblings are named, five brothers and one sister. Clawd (Claud) is Clawdeen's only older sibling. Then there's Howlmilton (Rocks), followed by a set of triplets consisting of Howldon (Don), Howie, and Clawdeen's only sister Howleen (Leena). Finally, the youngest sibling, at the tender age of 13, is Clawnor (Nino). Their mother is named Harriet and their father Clawrk (Clark). Clawdeen's full name is Clawdeen Lucia Wolf. Friends Clawdeen is best friends with Draculaura and Frankie Stein. She is also friends with Lagoona Blue and Ghoulia Yelps, and shows a strong dislike of Cleo De Nile. But later on she helps cleo with the fear squad and later on in the series seems to finally be over it. She has little interaction with Deuce Gorgon, though in her diary she writes about teasing him.Clawdeen Wolf's Diary, August 19th As of Road to Monster Mashionals, she has a strong hatred towards Toralei Stripe for stealing their fearleading routine. Pet Clawdeen's pet is a kitten named Crescent that's decribed as having amazingly spooky soft purple fur and said in her information "a scary cute little kitten as fuzzy as I am." Romance Despite that her profile mentions that she enjoys flirting, Clawdeen has yet to be seen interacting with a boy in any way more meaningful than one round of dancing. She danced with a cat boy in "New Ghoul @ School" and with Romulus in "Fright On!". Clawdeendance.png|Clawdeen At The Dance ClawdeenxRom.png|Clawdeen Dancing With Romulus. Clawdeen's Student Files The following are thoughts about Clawdeen given by Headless Headmistress Bloodgood. These can be found on the boxes of the Wave 3 School's Out dolls. Personality File Clawdeen is bold, opinionated and fiercely loyal to her friends and family. Her insistence on doing her make up in class. But she is very kind and smart. Parental Participation Outstanding considering the responsibilities inherent in caring for such a large pack (family). While they are unable to volunteer for every event at MH, they are solely responsible for the annual barbecue fundraiser for our athletic teams. It is always a screaming success. Academic Standing Clawdeen excels in subjects she believes will further her ultimate goal of creating a fashion empire. Unfortunately, any subject that falls outside of that goal stands less than a ghost of a chance at getting one hundred percent effort from her. We are working to correct this. Social Interaction Despite Clawdeen's strong independent streak, she is no lone wolf and her peer pack at MH is reflective of the new spirit exhibited by this younger generation of monsters. They respect the tradition of their parents but which kind of monster they haunt out with is their own decision. Overall I believe that Clawdeen Wolf's fierce determination and focus will one day make her very successful. She is the personification of a teenage monster from a large family who wants to stand out from the pack and be recognized as her own person. Clawdeen's Official Facebook Description Clawdeen is furrrocious. As the 15-year-old daughter of The Werewolf, she comes from a huge family and needs to have her own style to stand out. She’s a fierce monsterista, immortalized in the Monster High halls for her intense eyes and prominent canines. Plus she has tons of hair that she always styles in furrrociously unique ways (all the ghouls want to copy her freaky-fab style). I’m pretty sure she could win America’s Top Monster. She loves to tear up the soccer field, and just might make team captain if she put her claws to it. Crescent, her pet kitten, is scary-cute (and has the softest, fuzzy fur ever)! Clothing clawdeenbasic.JPG|Clawdeen's Basic Outfit Picture_415.png|Clawdeen's Dawn Of The Dance Outfit clawdeengloombeachboxart.jpg|Clawdeen Wolf's Gloom Beach outfit ClawdeenSchoolSpirits.png|Clawdeen Wolf's Scream Uniform 203408_100000669242626_415791_n.jpg|Clawdeen Wolf School's Out 255601 204480822926544 100000938827717 527302 134954 n.jpg|Clawdeen`s Club Outfit 317293 309767919040248 171343356216039 1553415 100304892 n.jpg|Clawdeen Sweet 1600 Basic Clawdeen wears a peach sparkly tank top with black tiger stripes and a purple miniskirt with a studded belt. She also has a worn open black jacket with ribbed sleeves and hem, and a furry purple collar. She wears peach colored long socks with toe holes. Her shoes are black and purple strappy platform sandal boots with peep toes. Her hair is large and full of flowing waves or curls. She also wears a choker necklace similar to her black studded belt and another necklace with a purple gem. This doll is hard to come by as of now and some parents has issues with it. Due to her consistant need of Waxing to rid herself of becoming too furry. Dawn Of The Dance Clawdeen Wolf wears a purple dress like suit with a small gold zipper and matching gloves, with a neon green belt with gold rings. Her tights are a golden-neon yellow with gold heels. Her hair is short with neon green with the back being very dark brown. For makeup she is wearing purple eyeshadow and lipstick. Gloom Beach Clawdeen wears a one-piece swimsuit with cut parts at the sides. This bathing suit is multicolored consisting of neon pink, yellow, and blue with leopard print spots with a light purple belt. She also wears a vibrant pink and black striped mini-top over the swimsuit. Her shoes are pink sandles with golden straps, and she wears gold sunglasses with small markings on the ear part, and blue and pink earings. Her makeup is bright pink and the doll itself comes with a frisbee. Her hair has vibrant purple streaks in it. Scream Uniform Clawdeen's football uniform includes a black sleeveless top with a pink v-neck collar, and black shorts with a pink and white trim. It also has a pink headband, purple knee-high socks, and white toeless platform sneakers with pink laces. She also wears pink and white earrings and a black and purple wristband. Her hair is puffed out in an afro-esque manner. Her makeup is pink. Dead Tired Clawdeen's sleepwear includes a white ripped top with leopard-print purple sleeves, black trouser-shorts with purple pockets and trim, with animal print on it. As well as an eyemask and light purple slippers that have cresents cat ears on them. Her hair is down and straightened whith purple streaks. School's Out Clawdeen wears a long purple tiger patterned sweater with gold leopard prints on top and gold trimming that's off the shoulder showing off two teal camisole straps. She wears a teal waist belt and tight denim jeans covered halfway by her black, purple, and yellow wrapped sandals that are slit at the ankles with saber tooth fanged heels. Her hair is straightened and is pulled back in a high ponytail. She wears a gold choker and gold piercing in her ears while one is longer than the other. The outfit comes with a purple tiger patterned bag and a pink and light blue binder. School Clubs Clawdeen wears a gold elbow-length shirt covered in small tiger stripes with the middle portion of the shirt purple with two belts going across it. The collar on the shirt is black and the inside is white. Her skirt is black with a gold zipper spiraling down the side. Her shoes are black and lined with gold and her necklace is a gold dog tag. She comes with a purple breifcase with a gold slash in the middle horizontally and a purple notebook with black tiger stripes and gold lining. Notes *Clawdeen's style is usually decorated with animal prints (like black tiger stripes and leopard prints) and choker collar necklaces. *In the Higher Deaducation ad, Clawdeen was mentioned as the head of the 'Moonlight Dance Commitee'. *In the intro part of the webisodes, when Clawdeen, Frankie and Draculaura are coming into view, Clawdeen has two left feet. *According to the Monster High website's Fearbook, Clawdeen is the captain of Scary Soccer Team and the president of Fashion Entrepreneurs Club. *In one webisode continuity, it turns out that her Dawn Of The Dance outfit belongs to Draculaura. This is seen in "Fashion Emergency". Clawdeen Wolf's Gallery clawdeenbeach.JPG|Clawdeen Wolf's Gloom Beach Doll volleyball.jpg|Clawdeen Wolf's soccer uniform Clawdeen.PNG 460172598.jpeg|Clawdeen listening to Draculaura in Gloomsday. 591421298.jpeg|Clawdeen expressing her idea in Falling Spirits. Monster High.jpg|Clawdeen with her BFFs in the theme song. Clawditions-monster-high-club-14848209-759-415.jpg|Clawdeen slipping on marbles (thanks to Cleo) in Clawditions. Clawditions-monster-high-club-14848203-754-419.jpg|Clawdeen and Cleo injured in Clawditions. CC.jpg|Clawdeen's School's Out Promo Clawdeen Wolf 32.jpg|Clawdeen's Dawn of the Dance outfit messed up 2.jpg|'hair messed up' 7.jpg|Clawdeen's sequence in New Ghoul @ School Clawdeen on kneww.jpg 524720612.jpeg|The girls group photo in Queen of the Scammed. 491341502.jpeg|Clawdeen tricking Clawd into eating a steak in Fear Pressure. Gloomsbeach-Clawdeen.png|Clawdeen's Gloombeach outfit. Clawdeen's Room.jpg|Clawdeen's (and Howleen's) room, shown in Scare of a Dare. Her bunk baskets can be seen Fright-Song-Monster-High-Theme-monster-high-19827784-401-280.jpg 4862782612 2d4eb87276.jpg OgAAAGHRD6i1MXvUwJ8OSPtVgSZ6iYfYxnPl2wkddxVQ8vSQpd4ukxZPxd8F5XpABypbVEZ8uUHlF z041c-M7O2UZUAm1T1UJdThJlw pqz0muIdHvZgJg9KF27.jpg Clawdeen.jpg Clawdeen Wolf HigherDeaducation.jpg|Clawdeen in the Higher Deaducation Advert 28206872.png|All that sweat totally ruins your makeup and fur! 4597281832 50dde929e2.jpg 4597276172 2397fbc0b5.jpg|"I'm a natural" EXPLANATION.png|I got more hustle in one claw Holt Hyde vs Clawdeen Wolf.png|Heath Burns challenges Clawdeen in Fur Will Fly Angry.png Clawdeen book.jpg|Clawdeen from Lisi Harrison website 300px-Monsterhigh.jpg Monsterhigh ngasls.jpg MH-monster-high-23803546-960-640.jpg MH-monster-high-23803524-960-640.jpg|"Nailed it like a coffin sista!" 2335MH Girls Clawdeen.jpg monster-high_97923_2.jpg MHCWSOC.jpg|Clawdeen School's Out costume MHCWC.jpg|Clawdeen costume Frost friend.png Snapshot 1 (9-30-2011 8-15 PM).png S1600 Clawdeen.jpg Clawdeen123.jpg Clawditions .JPG|School Spirts ClawdeenDraculaura.jpg Clawdeen Wolf WTF.png 297696_10150308342267481_225525412480_8379831_748854769_n.jpg Snapshot 52.png Untitledg.jpg 8371974129_MH.jpg ClawdeenDOTDoutfit.png 4.JPG 3.JPG 2.JPG 19.JPG 22.JPG 378812 309768302373543 171343356216039 1553423 1578300549 n.jpg 299919 309767989040241 171343356216039 1553417 892081552 n.jpg Clawdeen Dance.png|Clawdeen uses her werewolf tendencies to please the crowd Angry.png Moonhowl.gif|Clawdeen GIF Group Hug.png 77667766711.PNG mh 2.jpg|Clawdeen in Her Clubs Outfit References Category:Characters Category:Characters in Season 2 Webisodes Category:Characters in Fright On! Category:Characters in Season 1 Webisodes Category:Werewolves Category:Girls Category:Dawn of the Dance Category:School's Out Category:Dead Tired Category:Gloom Beach Category:School Clubs Category:Scream Uniform Category:Scream Uniform Category:Basic Category:Characters on the Fear Squad